villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Joker (Batman 1989)
Jack Napier, better and later known as The Joker, is the main antagonist of the 1989 superhero film, . He is a Criminal Supervillain and the arch enemy of Batman. He was portrayed by Jack Nicholson, who also portrayed Colonel Nathan R. Jessup in the 1992 film, A Few Good Men and Jack Torrance in the 1980 film, The Shining. History Past Napier was born in Brooklyn and came to live in Gotham. In his school years, Jack proved himself to be emotionally unstable, but highly intelligent, showing aptitude in art, science, and chemistry. He also turned to a life of violent crime. When he was fifteen, Jack was convicted of assault with a deadly weapon. Years later, as a young man, he and his partner in crime mugged Bruce Wayne's parents, Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife, Martha. When Thomas interceded to protect his family, Napier stepped from the shadows and shot both him and Martha in cold-blooded murder. Napier pulled the hammer back on his gun and next pointed it at Bruce. Napier inquired "Tell me kid, you ever danced with The Devil by the pale moon light?". Before Napier could fire, his panicked partner urged him to leave. Napier decided to spare the boy and left, saying, "See you around, kid." Little did he know that his prediction would come true—that he and Bruce would meet again. Batman Years later, Napier became the right-hand man of the crime boss Carl Grissom, but when Carl found out that Napier was fooling with his girl, he called Lt. Eckhardt to kill his right-hand man, who (along with his men) was trying to erase evidence of criminal activity in the Axis Chemical Factory. Becoming the Joker Eventually, Napier meets Batman for the first time. Before he was going to escape, he kills Eckhardt after he told him to think about the future. Napier then turned the gun on Batman and caught a ricocheted bullet through his cheeks; in a panic, Napier stepped off a catwalk over a vat of a toxic chemical. Though Batman caught Napier's arm and attempted to pull him back up to to safety, Napier's leather glove slipped through Batman's and he plummeted into the chemical vat below him. Napier somehow survived and the reaction of the chemicals left him with chalk white skin, green hair and red lips. He tried to do reconstructive surgery, which severed critical facial nerves, leaving him with a wide, ridiculous and famous smile. He began to realize his insanity after looking through a mirror, much to the surprise of the surgeon. He returned to Grissom's office to kill him in revenge for his attempted murder, which he did and became the new crime lord known as the Joker. When sitting on his now deceased boss' desk, he picks up a newspaper which reads "Winged Freak Terrorizes Gotham City". Now wanting publicity and plotting to get rid of Batman, he replies with a smile "Wait til they get a load of me", and then laughs. Crime Spree When he learned about Vicki Vale, the Joker fell in love with her and tried to steal her from Bruce Wayne. He made a remarkable and drastic entrance near the city hall where he killed a fellow crime lord with his quill pen. His mime henchmen then started to shoot all over the place, with Bruce Wayne being "hit", but survived. The Last Laugh The Joker begins his "parade" at the start of the Gotham City Festival that celebrating the city's 200th anniversary, bringing very hefty sums of cash to all Gotham's citizens. Along with his parade were his precious and cartoonish balloons filled with the deadly Smylex gas made from the ingredients used to create his cosmetic Smylex products. He notices Batman's Batwing up in the sky and proceeds to go as planned with his balloons. After throwing the money to everyone in the streets, the Joker wrapped up his speech saying everyone should "go with a smile". But after Batman stopped his maniacal festivities and saved everyone from the Joker's Smylex via his Batwing, he shot and killed his right-hand man Bob the Goon, and eventually went on to face the Batman while his men ordered everyone to leave the money-littered, panic-stricken streets. The Joker used his peashooter revolver and shot the Batwing down before taking Vicki Vale hostage, who was there alongside her fellow photojournalist Knox. Batman followed them into the old Gotham City Cathedral. While Batman battled his thugs, Joker dances with Vicki before the Dark Knight finally faces him. Death During their deadly confrontation, in which they identify each other and their motivations, Batman repeatedly beats up the Joker and manages to knock him off the balcony, but the Joker reached both his arms up, and managed to pull Batman and Vicki down, themselves holding on for life from a narrow ledge. The Joker's helicopter arrived to retrieve him to safety. Batman used a grappling hook to tie Joker's ankle to a large, heavy gargoyle. Batman sealed The Joker's fate when he broke it loose. Unable to break free from the heavy burden of the gargoyle, The Joker lost his grip on the helicopter's rope ladder and fell screaming to his death, hitting the cathedral's flight of steps below hard, breaking every single bone in his body. Ironically, just a few seconds beforehand, he said "Sometimes I just kill myself!" Commissioner Gordon came upon The Joker's body, hearing a repetitive laugh. He reached into The Joker's coat and pulled out a laugh box that had been activated by the landing. Despite the Joker's reign of terror finally met to an end for good, Bruce Wayne would continue to have bad memories of Jack Napier slaying his parents for several years. Quotes Trivia *Jack Nicholson's name is often listed in the credits before that of Michael Keaton (who plays Batman), except in the end credits. *The Joker is different than his animated counterpart; while Mark Hamill's Joker can survive long falls, Jack Nicholson's Joker obviously can't. ** Also in the animated series, there have been hints that the Joker's full name really is Jack Napier. Either that or it is one of Joker's many aliases. ** Nicholson's portrayal of the Joker in the movie was also the inspiration for his animated version's physical appearance in the DC Animated Universe. *He looks similar to Cesar Romero's Joker from the Adam West Batman TV series, except his hair is more green than yellow and his suit is more purple. *He is the only main villain of the Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher series that does not share the role of main villain with another. The villains of Batman Returns are The Penguin, Max Shreck, and Catwoman, the villains of Batman Forever are Two-Face and The Riddler, and the villains of Batman & Robin are Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, and Bane. *Joker (again played by Jack Nicholson) was planned to appear in a cancelled fifth installment in the Burton/Schumacher series titled Batman Triumphant in which he would of appeared in a hallucination when Batman was exposed to Scarecrow's fear toxin. Also Harley Quinn was to appear in the film as Joker's daughter. However with the failure of the 1997 film Batman and Robin the project was scrapped, and the series was rebooted in 2005 by Christopher Nolan. **This concept however, later become inspiration for Joker's hallucination that haunted Batman in Batman: Arkham Knight game, though how the apparation began to manifest was different: Joker uses his infected blood to Batman and some other people that gained blood transfusion from him. *According to a tie-in book, the money that Joker threw into the crowd at the parade was counterfeit. *Nicholson was first Oscar winning actor to played incarnation followed by Heath Ledger (2008) and Jared Leto (2016). Gallery Promotional Photos Nicholson The Joker.jpg 1989BatmanJoker9.jpg JNJoker.jpg Jack is dead my friend.png Joker and his mimes.jpg Batman 1989 Jack Napier scarred.png Jokeremerges.jpg Batman the joker jack nicholson.jpg Jack-nicholson-as-a-joker.jpg Normal bat 042.jpg Joker Uncle Bingo.jpg Btmn 0572.jpg Jokermakeupsmeared.jpg Joker jack nicholson.jpg Batman89joker.png Batman-JokerPistolDisplay4.JPG JokerParade.jpg Batman-JokerRevolver3.jpg Batman-1989-batman-confronts-the-joker.jpg the-joker-a-history-of-madness-5.jpg Category:Batman Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Mutated Villains Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Category:Vandals Category:Male Category:Ringmasters Category:Crime Lord Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic villain Category:Lover Stealers Category:Obsessed Category:Kidnapper Category:Gangsters Category:Homicidal Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:The Heavy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Betrayed Category:Nihilists Category:Mobsters Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Liars Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Perverts Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Supervillains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Old Villains Category:Leader Category:Enforcer Category:DC Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Complete Monster Category:Power Hungry Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Terrorists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Forgers Category:Misogynists Category:Big Bads Category:Greedy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:In love villains